Querida HitsuKarinista: Tenemos que hablar
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Si eres de esas que apoyan la supuesta relación romántica entre Kurosaki Karin y yo, favor de leer esto. Tengo algunas cosas que me gustaría dejarte claras.


Querida HitsuKarinista: Tenemos que hablar.

Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13.

Dirígete a mí como Capitán Hitsugaya.

Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, HitsuKarinista.

No pienso seguir tolerando tu delirante obsesión por creer que entre Karin y yo existe algún tipo de… relación romántica.

Admito, sin embargo, que le tengo… cierto aprecio a la teniente Kurosaki.

Pero eso no implica, de ningún modo, que esté, ya saben, enamorado.

Un hombre enamorado ciertamente daría la vida por la mujer que ama… y yo la daría por ella.

Pero también por Matsumoto, Hinamori y mi abuela.

Matsumoto es algo así como una tía loca, Hinamori como una hermana loca, y la abuela… bueno, es mi abuela.

Y Karin…

Karin es una amiga.

Loca, muy, muy, loca.

Total y completamente imprudente.

No hace mucho estábamos en una misión y ella saltó impulsivamente al peligro sin ningún tipo de plan.

Definitivamente quería matarme.

¿Cómo podría yo amar a alguien que casi me provoca un paro cardiaco?

Y no fue ni la primera ni la última vez.

Podría pasarme horas enumerando sus imprudencias, pero vayamos a lo que interesa.

Mi objetivo con esto es que de una vez por todas tú y tus psicópatas amigas dejen de insistir en que yo ame a Karin.

Porque no la amo.

Ni un poco.

Un hombre enamorado siempre estaría pensando en su enamorada.

¡Y no importan las estupideces que dice Matsumoto respecto a que susurró el nombre de Karin dormido (lo cual obviamente es pura mentira), yo no pienso en ella!

¡Y menos sueño con ella! (En serio, lo de que la llamó dormido es puro invento de Matsumoto.)

Y ese video que tiene de mí nombrando a Karin entre sueños está obviamente trucado… Sí… eso… trucado…

Porque no hay manera en el mundo que yo realmente haya estado soñando con ella…

Pues como dije, no la amo.

Un hombre enamorado definitivamente nunca toleraría que su chica estuviera con otros.

A mí no me importa en lo más mínimo que Karin salga con chicos, es su vida, ella puede hacer lo que se le plazca y yo no tengo el más mínimo derecho a intervenir.

Y eso de que todos los hombres con los que ha salido aparezcan congelados al día siguiente es pura coincidencia.

No soy el único con una zampakuto de hielo ¿saben?

Bien pudo haber sido Kuchiki a petición de Kurosaki.

No tienen pruebas en mi contra.

Y el hecho de que también haya congelado a Matsumoto por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo al enterarme que ella había sido la que convenció a Karin de salir con todos esos idiotas tampoco quiere decir nada.

Yo solo estaba defendiendo el buen nombre de mi amiga. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo?

Y más te vale que ni se te esté pasando por la cabeza que haya sido por celos.

Yo no soy celoso, porque yo no estoy enamorado.

Un hombre enamorado querría proteger y cuidar a la mujer de su vida con todo su ser.

Admito que quiero proteger y cuidar a Karin, pero no por estar enamorado.

Ella siempre me está cuidando y queriendo protegerme, como buena amiga que es.

¿Por qué no iba yo a hacer lo mismo?

Es por eso que aquella vez que se enfermó permanecí a su lado aun tolerando las estúpidas amenazas de muerte de Kurosaki.

Como lo haría un A.M.I.G.O.

No algo más.

Aparte, el idiota de Kurosaki no me da miedo. Solo para que conste.

No tengo nada de qué avergonzarme ante su presencia, pues no tengo segundas intenciones con su hermana.

Un hombre enamorado obviamente estaría loco de deseo por su amada.

Karin es ciertamente una de las mujeres más hermosas que conozco…

Bueno, lo admito, es sin margen de duda la chica más bella que han puesto ante mis ojos.

Pero no soy el único que piensa eso, es solo ser realista.

Y no importa que no tenga los pechos más grandes o la personalidad más dulce, ella es perfecta.

¡Hmm!

Quiero decir…

Ya saben… tiene una talla normal de pecho y el resto de su cuerpo está perfectamente tonificado y su rostro es bastante lindo y eso…

No es que yo… la haya estado observando…

Obvio no.

Como sea, y no digo esto porque esté enamorado, es solo ser realista.

Ni una sola vez fantasee con besarla o tenerla entre mis brazos… no, ni una. Jamás. Nunca. En absoluto en toda mi larga vida y las décadas que llevábamos de conocernos tuve pensamientos impuros con ella.

Solo es mi amiga, solo eso…

Un hombre enamorado sin duda se sentiría mucho más a gusto en estar con su amor que con cualquier otra persona o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

Podía pensar mil cosas que prefería hacer antes de estar con Karin.

Como por ejemplo… emm…

Este…

Bueno…

Eh…

Mmm…

¡Hacer el papeleo de mi división! ¡Sí, eso!

Por supuesto, odió con toda mi alma hacer papeleo… pero no dejaría de hacer mi trabajo ni aunque ella me lo pidiera.

Lo cual demostraba que ella no estaba por encima de todas las cosas para mí.

A menos, claro, que me ponga esos ojitos suplicantes que siempre hace cuando quiere algo de mí, a los que no puedo negarme.

Ok, ok, tal vez sí me tiene un poco en la palma de su mano… pero yo también haría todo por mi abuela, así que no cuenta.

Un hombre enamorado haría lo que sea por hacer a su amada feliz.

Y no importan todas las tonterías que dicen Matsumoto y Hinamori, no me importa contentar a Karin.

Está bien que accedí a llamarla por su nombre y que la dejó llamarme por el mío.

Está bien que básicamente no le puedo negar nada cuando me pone los ojos suplicantes (y la muy maldita lo sabe).

Está bien que finjo que sus tostadas son comestibles cuando se le queman horriblemente.

Está bien que la dejó ganarme en los videojuegos.

Y está bien que la dejó usarme para hacerle cubos de hielo los días de calor.

¡No me importa contentarla!

Si me importara, no le diría nada cada vez que se mete en problemas, al contrario, la dejaría hacer lo que quiera.

Pero no, yo la regañó muy severamente por todas sus impulsivas y temerarias imprudencias.

Así que, ya ves, eso no la hace para nada feliz.

¿Con qué cara vienes a decirme tú que yo la amo?

Y si la regañó, no es porque me preocupe, claro.

Solo que me enoja su terquedad.

Lo cual es perfectamente factible

De todas maneras, no tendría por qué estarte dando explicaciones.

En los puntos anteriormente mencionados deduzco que ya estarás completamente convencida respecto a que yo evidentemente no siento nada más allá de la amistad por la teniente Kurosaki.

Pero en caso de que no lo estés (cosa que dudo mucho porque fui muy convincente) permíteme dejar unas últimas cosas en claro.

Yo soy un shinigami.

¡Y no cualquiera!

Soy un capitán.

Uno de los trece shinigamis más fuertes, temidos y respetados del Gotei 13 con la importantísima tarea de mantener el equilibrio.

Nunca, jamás, podría perder mi valioso y escaso tiempo en algo tan absurdo como enamorarme.

Mucho menos, de una mujer como Kurosaki Karin.

Ella es imprudente e irresponsable, terca y testaruda, maleducada e insolente, violenta, impertinente, hace lo que se le da la gana y nunca cierra esa boquita suya.

¿Cómo podría yo amarla?

Nunca, jamás podría.

No tienes motivos para creer que estoy mintiendo.

Como sea.

Otra cosa que quería mencionar, tiene que ver con esas malditas cosas que estoy viendo últimamente.

Los fanfics.

Soy muy consciente de la estupidez humana, pero me han sorprendido.

¡¿De quién fue la puta idea de escribir todas esas mierdas?!

Cuando lo encuentre, lo volveré un montón de fragmentos de hielo.

¡Y también matare a todos los que se han atrevido a escribir sobre mí y Karin en la clasificación M!

No es que yo… haya leído esos fanfics…

¡No lo hice!

¡Hmm!

En fin, me imaginó que comprenderás mi punto.

Esperó haber sido lo suficientemente claro.

Si sigues creyendo que yo estoy, ya saben, enamorado de Karin, entonces evidentemente hay algo mal contigo.

Ve a un psiquiatra o preferiblemente al manicomio.

¡Pero a nosotros ya déjanos en paz con tus delirios de romance!

Claro que, con esto, yo no estoy queriendo decir que Karin no sea un gran partido, ella es una chica fantástica, cualquier hombre tendría suerte por tenerla a su lado.

Ella es inteligente, hermosa, fuerte, valiente, sagaz, llamativa, sobresaliente, encantadora…

En fin, ese es otro motivo por el cual nunca podría amarla.

Es demasiado buena para mí.

No soy tan idiota como para fijarme en alguien con quien no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

Sin más que decir, me despido deseándote un buen día o noche y agradeciéndote el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer esto.

En serio espero haberte dejado en claro que no estoy enamorado de Karin.

Realmente NO la amo.

Y si no quieres tú también terminar como cubo de hielo, te recomiendo no seguir insistiendo en lo contrario.

Atentamente: Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13.

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡Yo no leí los fanfics de clasificación M!


End file.
